Rima's Remorse Shiki's Competition? Remake
by RimaUmiTouya
Summary: A remake of my first story, Shiki's Competition? This time it is more of a remorse story for Rima. It is unfinished right now, but I will complete it as soon as I possibly can. -UPDATE- Now finished! Yay! Enjoy. Reveiw. Read others? :3 haha
1. Chapter 1

" Rima, hurry it up a bit, okay? " Shiki sounded annoyed.

" Sorry, Sorry. I'm having a . . . issue." She blushed, hiding herself with a towel.

CURSE BIKINI MODELING SHOTS!, her mind cried as she stepped outside. " Hello, Toya Rima. " A boy's voice startled her and Shiki both. They turned to see Akisho Yamataru, the supermodel for their agency's rival agency.

" Hello, " She replied in a bored tone. His bright green eyes and white-blonde shaggy hair shimmered under the studio light's harsh glaze.

" Why, you look absolutely . . . fantastic. " He complimented her. Shiki shook his head and sighed. Why couldn't boys just leave Rima alone? Why did all the other modeling boys have to love her, too?

" Um, thank you. You look nice yourself, Yamataru-kun. " Rima replied, allowing Akisho to hug her. Shiki blinked. Since when did she call him Yamataru-KUN?, he wondered to himself. Akisho and Rima exchanged polite cheek-kisses before letting their friendly (supposedly, anyways) embrace go.

" That was sweet of him, " Rima said as her and Shiki walked towards the modeling shot.

" Hmm? Why are you still thinking of him, Rima? What a waste of time. " Shiki scoffed. He knew he sounded like a jerk, but he was angry.

Rima smiled. " Maybe he is just sweet himself. "

* * *

Rima sighed and sat under the willow tree behind the modeling studio. Shiki had ran off to some nearby store, leaving her completely alone for the model's break. The spring weather felt nice, warm but not too warm. The gentle breeze blew on her shoulders, almost as if it was hugging her. She felt lonely without Shiki with her.

" Hello, once again, my beautiful friend. "

She turned her head to see Akisho, his white-blonde hair shining under the Spring sun. " Oh, hello. " She scooted over, allowing him to sit beside her.

" Where is Shiki? " Akisho asked.

" Some store. He is probably getting Pocky. " Rima said in a monotone voice.

" Oh, what a shame . . . leaving you here. How silly of him. " Akisho glided his fingers along Rima's bare arms. Her sundress straps slightly fell, but he did not bother pushing them back on her shoulders as Shiki would have done.

" Why is that silly of him? " Rima slightly inched away, feeling uncomfertable.

" You're so gorgeous, Rima-chan. " Akisho smiled at her, coming closer to her neck. " And it seems . . you've never been bitten. How cute. "

Rima shivered. It was true - Shiki had never bitten her, and of course no one else had. Would it hurt? Would it be alright? She had no idea, but she felt frozen as Akisho kissed her neck. " What are you doing?! " She panicked.

" Hold still. I promise you'll feel nothing. " Akisho bared his fangs. Rima remained frozen as he continued to inch to her neck. Then there was a prick that felt like two needles being inserted in her neck. She cringed and closed her eyes and he gulped down her blood. Rima started to feel dizzy and muttered for him to stop, but it only came out as a mere whimper.

" RIMA! " Shiki yelled. She opened her cerulean eyes to see her beloved boyfriend, but she could not keep them open. Rima was completely drained. She slumped against the tree helplessly. The last thing she could do was pray.

* * *

" You okay? "

Rima looked up, her eyes burning, and saw her mother's face surrounded in hospital lights. " Where . . Where is Shiki? " She muttered, breathless.

" Rest, angel. You're in the hospital, but everything will be okay. " Alice Toya rubbed her daughter's forehead, her curled black hair falling on Rima's face. Rima pushed it aside weakly.

" Where is Shiki? " She asked again, looking around. No one else was in the room. Her heart pounded, her leg was broke, her neck stung with pain. What had happened? All she could remember was Akisho's green eyes turning red, seeing Shiki with a terrified expression . . then nothing.

" He left as soon as he brought you here. He was crying, but he said he couldn't stay. He wanted to be alone . . . for a bit of a long time. He said not to contact him for a while, either. " Alice grabbed her phone and sent a text message to her husband.

" Shiki, " Rima muttered helplessly, grabbing the pillow and bursting into tears. She remembered what happened - meeting Akisho outside on break, his hands gliding up her shoulders, his fangs. " Mwahh! " She uttered, crying hard. " Shiki, . . Shiki! " Rima started banging her fists on the bed. She knew she messed up, she knew Shiki would be gone for months. But what hurt the most was that he did not want to talk to her at all, and she had made him cry. She screamed into the pillow, desperately wishing she could take back letting Akisho bite her.

" Rima! Rima! " Alice grabbed her daughter and tried to calm her. Rima sobbed loudly, breathing heavily. The pain in her body was nothing compared to the pain she felt inside.

" Toya Rima! " Nurses and doctors ran in. She sobbed louder and her mother held her down as the nurses slipped a needle into her arm. Rima was consumed in a dark world again, hypervenalating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1 Month later - November----------------------------------

" Rima? " Alice Toya stood in the doorway of her daughter's room. Rima was looking out over the town, silently watching children dance in snow and young couples ice skating, looking in each other's eyes with love.

Rima had been taken home three days ago from the hospital. Kaien Cross, the Headmaster, told her to stay home for a while and not come to Cross Academy until she was better. Shiki had not contacted her at all, and Rima's nights were filled with crying and staring at the ceiling. She hadn't slept in weeks, but even daydreams haunted her with images of Shiki.

The modeling agency would not let her come to work, either. Rima was filled with depression. She refused to eat and was now about forty pounds under weight. She had cut her wrist once to see if it helped, like Emo people says it does. It just hurt worse, so she bandaged her wrist up and decided not to do it anymore. Rima watched people in town out her window every day. She had grown to be even more silent than usual, and if she spoke - wich was very rare-, it would usually only be a one word response.

Rima stayed silent as her mother stepped in the room. " I bought some cookies and jam. Your favorite desert, Rimmy. " Her mother called her the nickname she hadn't called her since Rima was six. Rima remained silent. The food went untouched the rest of the night as Rima watched the town until she could not stand any longer, then she just crawled in bed to cry.

" Shiki! " She sobbed, wishing he was there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------December-----------------------------------------------------

Christmas time was this month.

Rima did not want anything in the world but Shiki - especially now. Her mother asked what she wanted for Christmas every day, but Rima would stay silent and stare in the vanity mirror that hung by her french doors that led to the balcony in her room. Once her mother left, Rima took black paper out from her closet and taped it over the mirror. She couldn't look at herself.

She was now 42 pounds underweight, and the skin under her eyes were turning an indigo color from not sleeping. Her hair had become darker and she stopped brushing it and putting it in neat ponytails. Now it fell about to her waist and looked unruly, very messy. Her cerulean eyes had turned gray she was so unhappy. Rima's pale skin was almost transparent now, and it had become rough. She looked terrible now.

Rima started talking to herself, watching everyone in town play in snow and laugh while talking. " They all look so happy, so energetic. " Rima told herself, standing at the window. " I wonder if Shiki is happy. "

Rima dearly hoped he was. " Rima, eat. Please. Eat today for me. " Alice gave her rice and chicken. Rima ate the rice, but the chicken was too much. " Oh, you have a visitor. " Alice opened the door and let Akisho glide his way in.

" Hey, gorgeous! "

Rima shuddered at that. Was he serious? She looked like death. " I'm just going to leave you two alone. If you need me, I will be watching TV. " Alice slipped out the door.

" What do you want, you life-ruiner? " Rima spat at him, crossing her bony arms.

" Life-ruiner? Harsh title. I just came to see how you was doing, Rima. " Akisho sat on her bed. " I heard you was sick, Rima. The models are all upset. Ashira and Mishira, the twins, wanted me to give you this. " He held out a fruit basket with delicious-looking exotic fruits from the tropics.

" How nice. " Rima sank her teeth in a pear.

" Yes. Well, Shiki seems to be no where around, huh? " Akisho grinned. Rima felt a twinge of hurt just by the way Akisho said Shiki's name.

" I haven't heard from him in sixty-seven days and seven hours. " Rima pointed to the tally marks on her beige wall. Akisho blinked.

" Um, . . . " He sighed. " Look, I really came here to apologize. I didn't mean to cause all of this, honestly. I was just flirting and I happened to be thirsty on break. I had no idea that all of this would h- "

" It doesn't matter. I'm never going to see Shiki again. What is the use of apologizing? " Rima cut him off and returned to her window, realizing that that was the most she had talked in sixty-seven days and seven hours, too. Her heart sank. Akisho quietly left, not wanting to bother her more.

* * *

This will be finished soon, I promise.

I have been fairly busy with school work so I do not have much time to write. Work with me, please! ^^

* * *

Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

- This is a remake of the Shiki's Competition? Story

only now it is more of a remorse story for Rima.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to school

January 

" Rima! " Ashira and Valisu bursted into Rima's room, linked by arms as usual. " Oh my gosh! You really _are_ sick! "

Rima sighed. " It - It isn't _that_ bad, is it? "

Ashira ran her fingers through her green bob quietly as Valisu, whom Rima and Aishira call Lucy, played with a button on her designer coat. " Um . . . How

about we take you to get your hair cut? " Ashira offered, pointing at Rima's near-gray, waist-long hair that had been dead for a couple months.

" Yeah, and you need to get some fresh air and lunch. My treat! " Lucy offered, twisting her black hair as her navy blue eyes looked at the floor, hiding

sadness she felt for her best friend.

" I don't know . . . The public hasn't seen me ever since the modeling agency told me not to come to work . . . back in November, I think. " Rima said in

her usual quiet tone. She swallowed back tears forming, thinking of how long it had been since she had gotten to model with her dear Shiki.

--- TWO HOURS LATER ---

" Ah, that is so much better! " Ashira smiled sweetly as she played with Rima's hair.

" Yeah, it's back to normal now! " Lucy chimed in as she sucked on her straw.

Rima looked down at the untouched pasta on her plate. She could feel the stares of everyone around her, all looking at the creepy, corpse-pale underweight

girl they saw. People whom used to be her fans, most likely. People that admired her before, thought she was beautiful. What would they think now?

" Rima, we're models too and we wear size sevens. You used to be a three or a five. You have dropped to a size double-zero - and that even falls off you! I

hate seeing you like this. So does Lucy! You need to gain back your forty pounds. " Ashira whisper-yelled, sadness coating her brown eyes and pale face.

" I know. I plan on doing that. April is coming up . . . I will be healthy-looking again by then, alright? " Rima told her best friends as she bit into her pasta. It tasted

dry, unflavored. She put salt on it.

Lucy and Ashira sighed at each other. " You only want to look healthy again so _he_ doesn't think anything is wrong, don't you? " A voice behind them said. They turned to see Mishira, with her dyed-orange hair in a ponytail and brown eyes shining. Her pink lips were curled up into a smirk. Mishira and Ashira was twins, but they were complete opposites - other than the fact they were both models along with Rima and Lucy.

" I love him. " She choked, staring into her tea.

" Then why did you just let him go? You're an idiot. " Mishira scoffed and turned on her heel, leaving. Rima looked down.

" Ignore her, really, she's just mean! " Ashira patted Rima's shoulder.

" No, " Rima shook her head. " I _am_ an idiot. I should have . . . I should have fought. I should have chased, looked, ran, bled, cried harder . . . I should have done

all I could do for him. And all I did was cry and stay in my room, hating myself out of self-pity. "

A tear slipped with every word she said. Rima found herself struggling to breathe against the feeling inside her. She felt like her insides were on fire. " Rima . . " Lucy

looked at the table, giving up on her encouraging sentence . . . because there was nothing positive to say for once. Nothing at all.

February 

" Happy Love Day! " Ashira came in, holding chocolates and flowers. Rima took them, slightly smiling, and murmered a thank you. She needed chocolates. She had twenty more pounds to gain before April to look like her normal self. Alice Toya was just happy Rima had started eating and smiling a tiny bit more.

" How are the dreams going? " Ashira asked, sitting on her bed.

" Still filled with images of him. I'm not having any more nightmares, but . . . It's even worse because now all my dreams are is seeing that cute, tall boy I love . . . and lost. My Shiki. My life. " Rima sat beside her. The window curtains were open, letting some Winter sunlight in. The vampires didn't mind since the sunlight was weak - like Rima.

" Well, at least you will see him soon. " Ashira offered sympathetically, her brown eyes peering in Rima's cerulean ones sweetly.

" Sixty-one days left until April 15, the first day of school. " Rima said in mono-tone. She had been counting. Rima was living for April 15 to come. To see that red-brown awkward hair and those silvery-blue orbs . . that pale skin, chiseled chest, lean legs, sweet glitter in eyes, seductive smile . . . _Oh, Senri Shiki._

Rima layed back on her bed. " Feel better, Rima. Hey, Cylene said you can come back to work once you get your regular weight back. " Ashira smiled at her.

" Oh, I'm coming back. I'm a model, Ashira. It's my job, it's what I do. " Rima harshly, bitterly laughed as Ashira murmered a goodbye and slipped out the door.

March 

" GOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNINGG! " Rima sing-songed through the Toya mansion. She had on a apron and her hair was up in her signature neat pigtails for the first time in months. Her cheeks were even glowing a little. Rima had gotten up early and made breakfast for her parents.

" Whoa, look who came out of their room! " Mr. Toya sat down and started eating waffles.

" Ha-ha, Papa. Oh, It's March the first! One more month! " Rima beamed.

" You look healthier. "

" Five more pounds to go and I'll be back to normal, Father. "

Mr. Toya smiled at his daughter. She was finally getting back to her usual self. " He better not leave again. " He stabbed a pancake with his fork feircely, pretending it was Shiki himself.

" It's not his fault. It's mine. But, hey, only one more month. Then . . I can apologize. " Rima tugged her pigtail and smiled, thinking of Shiki.

" Let's hope he'll forgive you for whatever it was you did. " Alice drank some coffee and watched the rain pouring outside.

Rima looked away, thinking of that day. _Damn Akisho,_ She thought.

" You know what? It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I get to see him again. " Rima told herself more than her parents.

April 

Rima buttoned up the familiar uniform she loved. It still had traces of Shiki's scent on it, wich made her love it more. She tugged on her boots and put up her pigtails.

" Bye, sweetheart. " Alice Toya smiled lovingly at her daughter. " Have a good first day. "

_Oh believe me, I will, _Rima ran out the door to the limo and slipped inside. " Go, go, go! " She told Rikazu, her driver/maid. Rikazu drove to the Academy and told Rima goodbye and goodluck while handing her all of her things. Rima gave her a quick hug, then ran into the Cross Academy gates. _I'm here!, _She smiled as her heart beat with happiness. She had to fight back tears of joy as she ran faster and faster to the Moon Dorm.

Pushing the doors open, she saw all the people that mattered in her life again - Ichijou, Ruka, Kain, Aidou, Seiren, Kaname and . . . .

" Where is Shiki? " Rima's heart dropped slightly.

" Outside. " Ichijou answered, trying to hug her. She turned before he could and ran outside. _I'll greet everyone else later, _She decided. And then, underneath the big oak tree in the courtyard, she saw Shiki.

- TO BE CONTINUED -

Vampire Knight is owned by Matsuri Hino.

Leave a reveiw telling me how you think it is so far!

* April is the beginning of a school year in Japan.

I live in the United States, so if you are wondering what a size seven, three, five, and double-zero is in U.S., google it if you do not live here.


	3. Chapter 3: Shima Forever Love

Rima's heart swelled when she saw him. He looked the same as she remembered, still as cute - well, hot - as ever. But did that mean he hadn't been bothered in even the smallest amount to leave her? Did he not care?

" Shiki! " She cried out, running to him. When she stood infront of him, looking in his eyes, she started to cry. She cried harder than when he was gone. But this time it was out of happiness that he was right there, right infront of her again. " Shiki. " Rima repeated his name, smiling at him lovingly. Her heart was hurting it was pounding against her chest so hard. She waited for him to say it . .

" Rima. "

Rima wiped her eyes and beamed. She had yearned to hear his voice again - especially to hear him say her name. Rima felt estatic. All this waiting, all this sadness . . . now she could finally apologize. " Shiki, I - "  
Then the bell rang for the Night Class.

Hundreds of Day Class girls poured out of the gates and Yuuki Cross wasn't much help with that. The girls trampled over each other to get to the boys . . and when they saw Shiki by the oak tree, they knew they could easily get past Rima. One by one, the big crowd of fangirls tackled Rima until they surrounded Shiki. " SHIKI-SEMPAI! " They all screamed out as if he couldn't already hear them. Shiki politely tried to push the girls off him, offering to sign autographs if they would leave. Rima waited while Shiki signed all the autographs, shook their hands, and politely smiled at them. _How dare them,_ Rima scowled, _Push me away from Shiki. THEY HAVEN'T BEEN MOURNING OVER HIM ALL FALL AND WINTER LONG!_

She dug her nails into her palm. About thirty minutes later, the girls all left, still squeeling over ' Shiki-sempai '.

" Rima. " Shiki walked to her again. Rima sighed.

" Took long enough. "

" Not my fault, " He shrugged. " So, how are you feeling? "

Rima blinked. _Is he serious? He's acting as if nothing ever happened. As if we spent Fall and Winter together and everything is just fine._

" Um, I'm alright. " She managed to say.

" Good. " He smiled. Then Shiki paused to think, too. The silence was unbearable. " Come here. " He finally said, gesturing his hand out to hers. She took it and he pulled her close.

" I don't understand why you're being so . . . normal. " Rima mumbled into his uniform. He smelt so good, it made her shiver with pleasure.

" Why not? It's not like I stopped loving you or you stopped loving me. " Shiki continued to hold her.

" You didn't stop loving me? R- Really? " Rima felt her eyes watering again. She had cried more in the past months then in her entire life time.

Shiki held her shoulders and kissed her head. " No, " He said. " I never stopped and I never will, Rima. We're made for each other. "

Rima wiped her eyes. " I - I know. " She said. He kissed her and she smiled. " Shiki, I - I never meant to . . . I mean, I never intended to let Akisho . . . I- "

" I know, Rima. I know. " Shiki picked her up and stared in her eyes. " I forgive you. "

Rima soared in happiness with that. She mumbled that she loved him again, and he smiled and said it back. Shiki then carried her to his dorm room. " Hmm? " Rima looked around. " What are we doing here? "

Shiki closed the door and turned back around to her. She was standing infront of the window, and the rain had started falling outside. He smiled at her beauty, then layed with her on the bed. Rima blinked. " Shiki, doesn't Ichijou live in this dorm, too? "

" Yeah, but he sleeps on that bed. " Shiki pointed to a bright green bed with fuzzy pillows and manga covering it. _Figures, _they both thought to themselves.

" Ah. " Rima rested her head back and relaxed as Shiki layed on her. He felt warm, and his wispy hair tickled her skin a little bit, making her smile brighter. " I'm so happy, Shiki. " She whispered. " So happy . . "

" Me too. " Shiki kissed her neck as they fell asleep together, not caring if they missed the first class of the new school year.

Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino ( Or Hino Matsuri, wich ever way. )

Well, HighSchool SOLs are still going on. I made a 543 (Advanced) in my English class. Government is tomarrow. Wish me luck!

* I was thinking of adding a scence where Shiki fought Akisho, but I thought this was just too sweet to pass up. What do you think? Hmm.  
Also, I'm planning on making some more birthday stories and probably will do a story about Shiki and Rima's summer before they first went to Cross Academy.

I hope you enjoy all my stories. I enjoy writing them! ^^

Goodnight and Happy Mother's Day to all! Even though most reading this is probably not a mother . . .


End file.
